


Камера

by leoriel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Гарри попадает в тюрьму, то не видит ничего, кроме гладко-выкрашенной серой стены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камера

Парень, толкавший ему крэк в Монте-Карло, жаловался, что тюрьма убивает своей монотонностью. Подъем, обход, завтрак-обед-ужин, прогулка, если хорошо себя покажешь, то тебе поручают работу, если плохо - отправят в карцер.  
Когда Гарри попадает туда, то не видит ничего, кроме гладко-выкрашенной серой стены. Даже охранники отказываются к нему приближаться, еду передает безличное механическое устройства. С тех пор, как Гарри всадил шприц для забора крови в сонную артерию присланному медбрату, больше они не рискуют.  
Иногда к нему приходит Черный Человек, Человек из Теней, Человек в Черном - забавно пытаться подобрать ему имя, обрывки хаотично прочитанных книг, смешиваясь, всплывают в памяти.  
Гарри рисует схемы Оскорп, составляет план нападения, собирает команду из конченных отморозков, к которой не сможет присоединиться. Человеку в Черном нравится слушать гораздо больше, чем говорить. Выбить из него что-то кроме "будет сделано, мистер Осборн" практически невозможно. И с каждым днем его учтивость и немногословность все сильнее начинают бесить. Человек в Черном никогда не говорит, что ему нужно. Хочет ли он отомстить Паучку, Оскорп или разрушить весь мир?  
Возможно, Человек в Черном - его больная фантазия. Ведь он умирает, отчаянье и злость тянут на дно вместе с чувством вины.  
"Я дал тебе все: деньги, свободу, новейшие разработки Оскорп, я завещал тебе все свои тайны, - шепчет голос в голове до дрожи знакомый голос подыхающей зеленой твари в траурном саване. - И ты проебал все раньше, чем мое тело успело остыть. Ты такой же слизняк, каким я тебя помню. Ты ничтожество".  
"Сдохни, - отвечает Гарри и смеется, добавляя. - Папочка".  
Это правда смешно. Столько лет игнорировать существование сына и на пороге могилы вдруг пожелать увидеть родную кровь.  
Гарри нахер не были нужны его деньги, его компания, его тайны. Его проклятие. Ему было похер - до того, как он увидел, во что превратится.  
"Ты тоже умираешь, - подсказывает ему папочка. - И тебе страшно. Я помню, каково это - умирать. А ты еще так молод, полон сил, вокруг столько хорошеньких девушек. Взять хотя бы Фелицию. Или Гвен. Каким милым было ее личико, когда она падала. И Питер, сын сукиного сына Паркера. Думаешь, он стал бы над тобой так убиваться, справился мертв ли ты или жив?"  
"Сдохни", - упрямо через силу повторяет Гарри. Сдохни-сдохни-сдохни.  
Гарри хотел бы убить себя до того, как болезнь зайдет слишком далеко, но институт хорошо охраняется - он слишком ценный экспонат, дикована похлеще бедняги Макса. Возможно, если убить Питера, ненависть найдет выход и голоса оставят его в покое.  
Зеленая тварь заходится смехом. Совсем близко. За спиной.  
Гарри нервно вертит головой, подскакивает на месте.  
И ловит свое отражение в висящем на стене зеркале.

Это хорошие дни. Или ночи. Ощущение времени постепенно теряется.  
В плохие дни ему мнится, что все кончено, и тело его уже похоронено. Институт, новые хозяева Оскорп, Человек в Черном, Шестерка демонов, выпущенных им из бутылки - все утратили к нему интерес.  
Дальше, на аллее воинской славы, покоится тело капитана Стейси, чуть ближе к дороге лежит его дочь. У них большая семья, кто-то до сих пор носит цветы.  
Человек проходит мимо их могил и еще пары, которым кивает, как старым знакомым. Его лицо скрыто под маской, и Гарри хочется содрать ее, бить о мраморную плиту, пока не выступит кровь. Только мертвые остаются мертвы. Мертвые не могут причинить никому зла.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри. Мне жаль, что я не смог тебя спасти.


End file.
